The dangers of presumption
by Laura 001
Summary: After Ginny's sort-of boyfriend left to travel with Ron and Hermione, Ginny set about creating a life for herself. A life with a certain Malfoy. What will happen when the trio return and stumble upon her? And what is Harry's presumption?


**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!**

 **Warnings:** I live in denial that anyone bar Voldemort died in the war, so bye bye epilogue etc. Also suggestive adult themes.

Prompt for Hogwarts House Challenge - the Quidditch Pitch: Armchair

 **A/N: Happy reading XD**

* * *

Ginny smiled as the fresh batch of pasta finished drying and was now hard to touch. She ran her fingertips over the long strands to feel their consistency.

 _Perfect._

Ginny had turned twenty-two last month and had celebrated the occasion with the grand opening of her very own restaurant. It was a charming and professional business which specialised in the fusion of homely comfort foods with a gourmet French cuisine twist; her particular passion.

She had gone to culinary school after Hogwarts – putting her mother's determined training into effect – and had finished top of her class with offers as head chef in a few kitchens, despite her inexperience in running a kitchen. She had initially taken a position at the most prestigious of the dining operations; one that had the full seven wands ranking. One and a half years later, she had left to establish her own restaurant near Diagon Alley.

She had achieved her dream of taking the wizarding world by storm with her food far quicker than she ever anticipated; possibly due to the determination with which she threw herself into her training. Determination that was spurred on five years ago when Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone travelling to find Hermione's parents and get away from all the press which hounded them constantly.

Ginny had been supportive, although disappointed by the travel plans. She and Harry had just begun a tentative relationship, although Harry had never confessed his feelings vocally, he had enthusiastically shown his affection physically. In addition to the loss of her none-vocalised-boyfriend, her closest brother, and her closest female friend, Ginny was also gifted with the determined press; since the trio wasn't around, they decided to stalk her instead and promptly reported on every purchase she made, every meeting with friends, and houndingly speculated on her future.

She had expected the trio to return a few months later, but, instead, her parents had received a letter that explained the trio intended to travel for longer. Ginny, incredibly hurt that Harry hadn't bothered to inform her personally and sick of the speculation by the press, promptly applied to a French Culinary School and moved abroad.

While in France, she had encountered Draco, who had also moved there to avoid the press – although the press had been less than pleasant towards the notorious family despite the trials concluding he and his mother were not guilty.

The two had hit it off and married two fun-filled years later, much to Molly's disappointment; she was still hoping for Harry to officially join the family, but in recent years she had decided to blame Harry for the disappointment instead. Arthur had been less perturbed by the match, as he easily recognised the love between the unexpected couple and rather more informed (by accidental and highly regretted intrusion) of his daughter's relationship with the Boy-Who-Broke-His-Only-Daughter's-Heart.

When planning her business, Ginny had decided that she wanted to start it in England and had persuaded her husband to agree to return. Reluctant, but devoted, he had agreed and moved Malfoy Enterprises Headquarters to Britain. Thanks to his alignment with a major 'light' family, Draco was welcomed home much more positively than he had expected and his business had flourished.

'That looks delicious, Chef,' a female voice said behind Ginny.

Ginny spun and saw her second-in-command. 'Thanks, Coriander.'

The girl pulled a face. 'Please, Chef, it's Corrie.'

'But Coriander is such a perfect name for a chef,' Ginny teased.

Corrie sniffed. 'Tonight's pastries are prepared. You still keen for the new three specials? If so, I'll write them up on the board.'

'Please do.'

Ginny turned back to the next item she was preparing.

She heard a shuffle and saw Corrie still behind her.

'Is there a problem?'

'Erm…'

'Corrie?' Ginny asked with some concern evident in her tone.

'Iwascheckingthereservationsandtherewasalastminuteaddition.'

Ginny raised an eyebrow as her lips quirked, bemused. 'This is why you were a terrible waitress.'

Corrie took a breath and repeated, 'I was checking the reservations and there was a last minute addition.'

'Okay…'

'Someone you know.'

'We usually have at least one person I know each night – wizarding Britain is awfully small.'

'Someone you dated,' Corrie said, eyes begging her to realise.

'So?' Ginny asked, still perplexed to the issue.

'And two others.'

Ginny sighed. 'Corrie, I'm really too busy to play this guessing game, can't you just tell me who has your wand in a knot?'

'The booking is under Potter, apparently the hostess refused add another table until that name was given.'

Ginny's stomach plummeted and her throat dried, swallowing roughly, she replied, 'Corrie, Harry has been gone for five years, he isn't in the country.'

'He's back,' Corrie replied. 'The booking hostess did the check on the name to confirm his identity – it was definitely Harry Potter.'

Ginny leaned against the counter, hands white as they helped to hold her up, muscles tense.

'Does he know it is my restaurant?'

'I'm not sure. It's not in the name…'

'Okay, well no matter, he won't see me and I won't see him.'

Corrie eyed Ginny for a moment and then shrugged, returning to her work.

When she left the kitchen, Ginny slumped against the counter.

 _Bugger._

Deciding that it was time for a lunch break and it would be best to have it with Draco, Ginny pushed herself out of her moment of dispassionate dread, whipped up a meal for two and headed for Malfoy Enterprises.

* * *

'Hi, Love,' Ginny called, poking her head through Draco's office door.

'Hi, Gorgeous,' he said, looking up and smiling genuinely at his wife. 'How is your day going?'

'Good, although apparently we will be graced with a last-minute high profile guest tonight. I brought you lunch,' she added with a grin, handing over a delicious smelling meal.

'Brilliant lady! So you want me to send Theo around to strengthen the wards to keep out the reporters?'

'Yes please,' she answered, settling down onto his lap and taking a bite of her own food.

'Do I get to know the mystery guest?'

'Apparently Harry is bringing two guests tonight – he used his name to get the booking.'

Draco's fork clattered as it hit the desk and the food balanced on it tumbled to the floor.

Ginny tsked and summoned the fork with her wand, used a cleaning spell on it and the floor, and then pressed it back into his limp hand.

Draco's hand tightened around the cold object and he put another mouthful in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully for a long time.

'Is he coming to meet you?'

'I don't know, but I plan on being in the kitchen working tonight, not socialising with guests, so it doesn't matter what he wants.'

'Hmm.'

'Not jealous, are you?'

'Of your first crush? A little, I suppose.'

'I married you and it's you I love. Harry is my past and he will stay there in any romantic sense.'

Draco looked up at her, tightening his arm around her waist, and smile calmly. 'Okay.'

'That's it? No flipping out and banning him from the restaurant?'

'I haven't banned any of the others,' he replied.

'I dumped them.'

'Hmm, you said not to worry.'

'I know.'

'Then I won't. I trust you.'

'You're not going to be watching?'

'Of course I'll be watching; if you recall, Theo and Blaise are joining me for dinner at the restaurant tonight.'

'Oh,' she replied, 'I'd forgotten that it was the first.'

Draco shrugged. 'I can cancel if you prefer.'

'No, don't. You three always eat there on the first, it might cause the press to get excited if Harry turns up and you don't.'

'It might turn nasty if we are both their and he finds out about us.'

'I'll have him tucked in a corner and you in the opposite one,' she answered, kissing his cheek.

'I'm serious,' he said. 'I don't want to be the cause of bad press for the restaurant.'

'You won't be the reason if it happens: if you go somewhere else, I will be severely displeased, and we won't do page 76 ever again.'

'I guess my hands are tied then. But I'll ask Theo to add an extra non-violence charm over the dining area.'

'Okay,' she agreed. 'Now, how has your day been?'

'Much more agreeably than yours, it would seem…'

* * *

Once the doors opened to the restaurant, Ginny quickly forgot about the last-minute pushy guests, wrapped up in cooking her creations and leading the rest of the team. The kitchen was soon steaming and a hive of activity as everyone bustled around, intent on doing their best. The wait staff weaved in and out smoothly, making guests comfortable and doing final checks on the food before it reached the table.

Ginny saw Draco, Blaise, and Theo's orders come in and decided to hand over the cooking for a short while to her second-in-command to say hello and check the extra wards were activated; when the boys started talking, they often forgot everything else... fortunately for Draco, he – unlike Theo – had never forgotten plans with his wife thanks to the enthralling discussions that the three seemed to become embroiled in.

'Hi, Love,' she announced as she approached the table, kissing his cheek with a smile.

'Evening, Gorgeous,' he replied.

'Did you know that you have some plum sauce on your cheek?' Blaise asked with a smirk.

Ginny glowered at their friend, not raising her hand to wipe the non-existent sauce away.

Blaise grinned cheekily in response.

'Blaise,' she said sweetly, 'I'm cooking your fish with the head on tonight.'

Blaise blanched while Theo and Draco just chortled.

'Why do you always try and trick her before you have your meal?' Theo asked.

Blaise muttered something under his breath and pouted.

'All going smoothly?' Draco asked.

'Yes. I presume Theo's additional wards are activated.'

'Of course, early this afternoon. I wouldn't forget something like that,' Draco answered.

At Ginny's raised eyebrow and pointed look, he cleared his throat and added, 'Again.'

Theo's wand vibrated.

'They just walked in,' he said in a low tone.

'You set an identification ward as well?' Ginny asked with surprise.

Theo gave her a dirty look in reply.

'Well, either way, that vibration is my cue to return to my kitchen. Enjoy your fish, Blaise,' Ginny replied with a twinkle of her fingers as she slipped away before Harry was shown to his table, only just catching Blaise's horrified voice, 'She's serious about the head!'

* * *

Ginny saw when the order for Harry's table came in – the order marked with a star to identify a higher potential for the papers finding out about the meal.

She frowned at the order as she called it out – half the ordered items had an alteration to the recipe.

 _As if I don't know what will produce the best flavour_ , she thought with annoyance. _Allergies are one thing, but I know they don't have any. If they alter the recipe this way, then the flavours won't balance properly._

She called the alterations out anyway – it was the customer's choice, however wrong they might be.

When their final meal left, she sighed with relief.

'Chef, a table requested to see you,' a server called.

'Anyone I know?'

'Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger.'

 _Sod it._

'Right. Thanks.' Ginny breathed low and then handed over to her second once more.

Not bothering to check her appearance, everyone had tidiness and cleanliness spells activated in the kitchen, she followed the server out and headed to the table.

'Ginny!' Ron gasped with surprise when she reached their table.

'Hello, welcome back to England,' Ginny replied, her tone slightly cool.

'I knew the food tasted like Mum's!' Ron grinned, jumping up and engulfing her in a tight hug.

'Yes, she had some influence on my style,' Ginny agreed; it was common knowledge since she had declared it in her opening speech. She let him go and he slipped back into his seat.

Ginny turned her gaze to Harry and Hermione. Harry was staring at her with a dropped jaw. Hermione, close to Ron's side, looked less surprised.

'I had wondered,' Hermione said, 'when I tasted the pasta.'

Ginny nodded, she had only altered that recipe of her mother's very slightly and that one hadn't had any changes requested.

'Harry, mate, aren't you gonna say something?' Ron asked, shoving Harry lightly with his hand. Harry rocked against the force and snapped his mouth closed.

'Ginny, you look beautiful. All grown up, I suppose it has been a while. So you work at this restaurant?'

'It has been a number of years now. Yes, I'm a chef and I own this restaurant.'

'You own it!' Ron's eyes bulged. 'How did you afford this?'

'That is hardly your business,' Ginny replied with a small frown. 'You told the server that you wanted to see me about the food, was everything okay?'

'It was delicious, Ginevra,' Harry replied. 'We wanted to compliment the chef.'

She slowly turned towards Harry and narrowed her eyes. 'Thank you. Although I prefer Ginny.'

'Well, yeah, but you're all grown up now; I don't think it suits you anymore,' Harry replied sheepishly.

'I still prefer it Ginny,' she said coolly.

'Right, course. So have you been cooking since we left?' Harry asked.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. 'After you lot went to Australia, I was deciding what to do. Then when I heard about you extending your plans – through Mum and Dad – I decided to move to France and study food. Afterwards I got a job, and then I eventually opened my own restaurant. And here we are.'

'This place is amazing – all this must have kept you busy,' Hermione commented.

'Yes, reasonably busy.'

Harry looked around. 'You must be in quite a bit of debt, to have this place. If you like, I could join as a silent partner, like I did for your brothers, and help out with the costs…'

Harry drifted off at Ginny's growing frown.

'As I said to Ron, my finances are none of your business.'

'Well I was thinking,' Harry started, rubbing the back of his head for a few moments as he paused. 'That maybe, as your husband, you'd be open to me helping you out.'

Ginny's jaw dropped and she paled slightly.

Absently, she noted the sound of some breaking glass across the restaurant.

'Husband?' she squeaked.

'Erm, right, sorry I'm doing this all wrong.' Harry slipped out of his seat and kneeled on the floor in front of her.

'Harry, don't—' Ginny tried to interrupt quietly, glancing around nervously at the people starting to notice.

But he continued on, not listening to her plea. 'I got this ring from my vault this morning, it belonged to my Mum, I know I've been gone a long time, and really should have kept in touch better, but I'd really like you to have this ring–'

'Harry, stop—' Ginny begged.

'—it would mean a lot to see you wearing it; like Mum was closer and approved. I'm sure she would approve of you. Sorry, I wasn't expecting to run into you yet, so I haven't quite figured out what exactly to say. I've loved you since we were kids, after the war I needed time to heal, and I'll admit I lost a bit of track of time, but I'm healed now, and I'd really like that happily ever after with you. So please say yes to my next question. Ginny, will you marry me and become Mrs Harry Potter?'

Ginny stood like a statue, pale and shaking her head back and forth. The whole restaurant was silent, as the privacy charms only worked when one of the people talking was seated.

Harry shifted on his knee, still holding the box up.

'Erm, Ginny, aren't you going to take the ring?' he asked.

'Oh, Harry,' Ginny whispered with mortification.

'Ginny?' he asked, confusion scrunching up his face.

Ron was also looking at his sister expectantly, but Hermione – always quick to catch on – realised that her best friend was about to get his heart-broken.

'Sis, just hurry up and say yes so we can order the champagne,' Ron prodded.

They were so focused on Ginny that they missed the additional presence coming up behind her until it spoke.

'I don't think the Ministry allows multiple marriage partners, unless, that is, all partners are romantically involved with each other, and I definitely hold no romantic feelings for you, Potter,' the man's voice drawled.

'Ferret,' Ron hissed.

'Hello… brother,' Draco replied with a smirk.

Ron squawked, Hermione gasped, and Harry's face crumpled further.

'Ginny? What. Does. He. Mean?' Harry asked with bewilderment.

'I mean that you are proposing to a married lady, a lady who has, in fact, been married for years and who you haven't seen in half a decade,' Draco replied in a clipped tone.

'That's how you paid for this place, you married Malfoy so you could have your own restaurant,' Harry reasoned loudly.

Ginny hissed, while her husband's muscles coiled as he tried to stop himself from launching himself at Harry in retaliation. Hermione fingered her wand, although the disappointed look that she sent Harry showed her reluctance to protect him from the insulted couple.

'How dare you,' Ginny snarled.

'I'm right though, aren't I,' Harry sneered. 'That's why you're just standing there.'

'No, you are not. I'm standing here, so I don't physically assault you in my anger. But I will never forgive you for calling me a prostitute,' Ginny snarled. 'I love my husband, dearly, and for you to waltz in here and suggest otherwise is very offensive.'

Ginny turned her head and saw Blaise and Theo standing behind Draco.

'Theo, please activate the removal ward against Mr Potter, he is not welcome in my restaurant. I want him permanently banned.'

Theo nodded, stern expression on his face as he waved his wand and Harry was magically pushed from the room.

'Thank you, Theo,' Ginny said, voice trembling slightly.

Draco wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her weight back into himself to give them both some comfort and ground them once more.

'Ginny, I'm so sorry that Harry said that, I'm sure he didn't mean it though, he was just surprised—'

'Surprised that I moved on when we didn't have an official relationship when he left and he never even bothered to contact me? Harry has no excuse for lashing out at me just because he is embarrassed and surprised.'

'We came back so he could propose to you,' Ron defended.

'After five years! It was stupid to expect me to forgive him for the way he treated me, much less expect me to jump back into being his bed warmer,' she snapped.

'Are you… are you sure you don't want to marry him?' Ron asked tentatively.

Draco growled and Ginny pressed her body back into him.

'Of course I don't want to marry him,' she hissed. 'As far as Harry Potter is concerned, I never want to see him again. Now I'd appreciate it if you both left.'

'Of course, Ginny,' Hermione said, grabbing Ron's arm and pulling him behind her to the exit.

Ginny breathed heavily when they had left.

'Well that was entertaining,' Blaise said, attempting to lighten the mood. Glares were shot at him by the remaining three and a nearby waitress.

Draco guided Ginny back to her office, Blaise and Theo trailing behind.

As they neared the office, Draco waved over a passing waiter. 'Graham, can you please make sure everyone who witnessed that isn't charged for their drinks tonight – to be explained when they pay the bill. Also ask the kitchen to send each person a complimentary dessert with our apologies for the disturbance. And let Ginny's second know that she is in charge for the rest of the evening.'

Graham cast a glance at Ginny, who just nodded her okay to Draco's directions.

When the office door was closed and everyone was slumped in a chair, Ginny said in a shell-shocked tone, 'I can't believe he did that.'

Draco offered a sympathetic glance and grabbed some floo powder, tossing it in the fireplace. 'The Burrow,' he called from his armchair.

'Hello?' Arthur Weasley's voice answered, they could see him and Molly on their worn sofa. 'Oh, hello Gin-bug, Draco, Theo, Blaise.'

'Evening,' Draco drawled.

'Anything wrong? You all look like the energy has been sucked from you,' Arthur asked.

'Harry, Ronald, and Hermione have returned. They just had dinner at the restaurant and found out about Ginny and I.'

'Oh dear,' Molly gasped. 'How did they take it?'

'Rather poorly considering that Harry had just proposed to Ginny despite her attempts to stop him. He did this in front of the entire restaurant. When he found out, he claimed she had married me for my money and then we banned him.'

'He said what‽' Arthur growled.

'I figured they would be heading your way, so wanted to give you a heads up.'

'Thank you, Draco,' Arthur replied, voice rumbling like a volcano about to erupt.

A crack of apparition sounded from the Burrow side of the connection and Molly's eyes narrowed towards the kitchen.

'I think our guests have arrived. We will see you tomorrow for the family brunch, dears,' Molly reminded, standing with determination as she spoke.

'Alright, see you tomorrow,' Draco answered and closed the floo.

'Kind of wish I could see Molly give the Boy-Who-Lived what for,' Theo said morosely.

'If only we were so lucky,' Draco muttered. 'Still, Arthur might offer up the memory for Christmas,' he added with a cheeky smile.

'How could he think I would marry him?' Ginny mumbled.

Draco switched his attention to his still shocked wife.

'I think the key word there is think, I doubt he did,' he said gently. 'Come on, let's head home and forget the presumptuous twit.'

Ginny nodded and Draco flooed them home.

'How would you like to handle the brunch?' Draco asked when they were wrapped together on the sofa and Ginny had some more colour back.

'I have a feeling that Mum will let slip to the twins what was said. She might shout and tell them off, but you know that they prank whoever she is angry at first.'

Draco grinned maliciously. 'Haven't they just finished their creation to turn someone into a gnome?'

'Yup. I think we best help clean up the garden while we are at the Burrow. Mum and Dad have trouble with the pests these days.'

Draco smiled and kissed her cheek. 'And that is why we are perfect together,' he muttered in her ear and then pulled her into a passionate kiss: thoughts of the Boy-Who-Presumed-Too-Much disappearing quickly from both their minds as they became consumed by each other.

* * *

 **A BURROW BRUNCH**

When Ginny and Draco arrived at the Burrow the following day, they saw the twins creeping back into the house with malicious grins commanding their lips.

'There's trouble,' Draco called out in greeting.

'The worst,' George agreed with a nod towards them.

'Heard you're restaurant was quite the happening place last night,' Fred added.

'From who?' Ginny asked.

'Mum, she said Harry came over last night quite upset that she and Dad had given permission for you two to marry; as if a horde of basilisks could have stopped you,' Fred added with a scoff.

'Apparently, Mum was quite upset at his language and tone,' George added.

'You mean very,' Fred countered.

'Well she wasn't as upset as when we turned Ron's teddy into a spider,' George replied.

'I don't know, I think she might have boxed Harry's ears if he was her son,' Fred countered.

'He wishes,' George jeered and Fred sniggered.

'Anyway, should I ask what mischief you two are up to?' Draco asked nonchalantly.

'You can, but we won't tell,' they answered in unison.

Draco shrugged. 'Very well, guess I'll just stick to healthy items today.'

'Awh, you're a boring brother-in-law,' Fred whined.

'Gin-bug, why couldn't you choose someone more gullible?' George added.

'Because I'm attracted to Slytherins, and have no wish for one scared with serious issues due to gullibility - like Goyle or Crabbe who are rather brain power deficient.'

'Draco here has so many issues it's not funny,' George laughed.

Ginny shrugged. 'Well I like this one, so I'd prefer him in one piece and with his current attributes.'

The twins saluted her and then slide into the house to loudly announce their presence.

'Draco, Ginny, you made it on time!' Molly cried happily.

'Of course, Molly, I can never resist missing any of your delicious cooking,' Draco charmed.

Fred and George pulled faces at him from behind their mum. Draco's eyes skated over them, but his face didn't break from its polite, warm smile as he faced his mother-in-law.

'Oh, Draco dear,' Molly replied with a wave of her hand and pleased blush.

'Need a hand with anything, Mum?' Ginny asked as she moved towards the stove.

Molly stepped forward between Ginny and the stove, as if protecting it. 'No, dear, it is all sorted in here, but perhaps you can help the twins finish setting up outside.'

'We noticed a heap of gnomes in the garden, Mum,' George commented casually.

'You did? They are becoming such a nuisance,' Molly answered with a frown. 'RON! HERMIONE! CHARLIE!'

The three summoned people quickly entered the kitchen, Ron and Hermione looking slightly anxious and rumpled.

'Could you three please get rid of some of the gnomes before lunch,' Molly ordered.

Hermione and Charlie headed to the door, but Ron stayed on the stop with a frown.

'But Mum, I'm tir—' Ron whined.

Molly froze his complaints with a glare and he shuffled outside after the other two.

Draco and Hermione started levitating plates and cutlery outside, while the twins grabbed the glasses and followed them – attempting to juggle the delicate items between themselves.

The quartet passed the designated gnome catchers. One gnome darted out of a bush and ran straight for Ron, waving its arms.

Ron dived on it, smothering the small, rough creature under his stomach.

'Ooph!' Ron groaned.

'Are you okay, Ron?' Hermione called with concern, holding a gnome in her arms that was flailing as it tried to hit her.

'Yeah, blighter just kicked me in the stomach,' Ron replied with a grumble.

Ron levered himself up and grabbed the gnome. It looked like it was shouting at Ron, but someone must have silenced it at some point in the past, as no noise escaped its lips – probably why it was vindictive enough to rush Ron.

Ginny's head tilted as she watched her youngest brother struggle with the creature. Draco caught her eye and smirked, confirming her suspicions. A final affirmation was provide by the twins, who had stopped juggling and started to snigger.

Ron got hold of the aggressive creature's legs and started to spin around, swing the creature in a wide circle around him.

At this point, the silencing spell seemed to break and the creature's wail boomed out.

'Ahhhhh.'

Ron speed up and then at the moment he was facing towards the paddock, released the gnome.

'Whoa! Look at that throw, gotta be a record!' Ron shouted with glee.

'Rrrrooooonnnn!' the creature's voice wailed as it shot through the air and faded into the distance.

The smug grin froze on Ron's face and slid off like a runny egg yolk would.

'Ron, did you just throw Harry head first across a paddock?' Hermione's strangled voice asked.

'I think I might have,' he whispered, appalled.

'How on earth did he get turned into a gnome?' Hermione replied with confusion, although her gaze soon switched to the twins who were now rolling on the ground with laughter and tears in their eyes. Ginny and Draco weren't much better, Ginny gripping Draco and Draco propped up by the table, shaking with mirth.

'You knew that was Harry!' Hermione gasped with horror.

The four just continued to laugh boisterously.

'Do you think I killed him?' Ron asked, his face as white as a hospital ward sheet.

'No, Ron; gnomes have very hard heads, he'll be fine. But perhaps we should go and find him,' Hermione suggested.

Ron and Hermione searched the nearby paddocks for half an hour before finding a staggering Harry, teetering in circles through the weeds as he tried to find the house with a pounding head. By the time they returned, everyone else was eating and Harry returned to normal size.

The wide grins of the terrible foursome and faint amusement in the eyes of the others proved that the story had been shared in full detail. Harry and Ron flushed over the incident and sat down with pouts, while Hermione gave the others at the table a disapproving look.

'Ron, you shouldn't throw your friends out like that,' George began.

'They might think they're less valuable then they thought,' Fred added.

'Oh and Harry, now your back from your adventure, I just wanted you to have forewarning that Angelina is already married to me,' George said with a grin.

Snickers immediately broke from everyone else and Harry flushed in embarrassment. On reflection this morning, he had come to realise just how presumptuous and foolish he had been in proposing to Ginny – a girl he hadn't even been dating when he last saw her so many years ago and who he had treated like a groupie. He took the harassment from the twins with a nod, accepting it as his dues, but vowed he would never again approach a relationship with such overconfidence and stupidity ever again.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hi All, I was going to stop before the lunch, but then I couldn't resist Ron tossing Harry – call me a dark evil Slytherin if you will, but it was fun to imagine. Pretty please leave me a review if you have time XD**

 **As always, any Oxford English errors, please send me a PM so I can fix them up :)**


End file.
